new life
by xhermionexsnapex
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant between the summer of the 5th and 6th year and when she finds out she finds it hard to cope but she finds help in the most unusual person Snap. Hermione was of age


CHAPTER ONE

Hermione woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up the remainder of last night's supper. This was the fourth time this week she had woken in the early hours of the morning to do so, and she was starting to think something wasn't right. After waiting fifteen minutes over the toilet for the dizziness to subside she brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. When she was back in her dorm room she checked that all her roommates were asleep, which they were as they never woke up easily, Hermione then got back into bed. After an hour of trying unsuccessfully to get back to sleep Hermione gave up and pulled the curtains closed around her bed. Once she had done this she pulled her wand out and cast a lumos charm and began to read.

A few hours later Hermione was still reading and the sun was begging to rise, Hermione got her planner out to check her classes. She had; double potions, care of magical creatures, history of magic and transfiguration. Skimming through the pages of her planner she saw that she had missed her last two periods. It dawned on her she might be pregnant, her hands went to rest on her lower abdomen where a small child could be forming.

All Hermione knew was that the child's father would not want anything to do with it. He was Victor Krum; they had gotten together a few times over the summer, but now he had a girlfriend in Bulgaria who he would be marrying next year. As Hermione sat there she thought about what she was going to do, after a while she decided she would keep the baby and would raise it herself. She didn't want it to grow not knowing who its real mother was. Today she would go to all her classes then go see Madam Promfre at the end of the day.

At 6:30 Hermione got her clothes out and went to shower and change. When she stepped out of the shower she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Hermione knew in a few months she would have a baby bump and her life would change; hopefully for the better. She packed her bag and headed down to the great hall. After a few bites of toast the nausea came back so Hermione left and headed to the toilet but didn't throw up this time.

Hermione decided the library would be best as it was quiet and she wouldn't be bothered. She wasn't ready to face Harry and Ron if they came looking, and she needed to work everything out. Harry and Ron did come, but she was hidden in the stacks where only a few students usually went. After 15 minutes they left to go eat [what meal?] Hermione went back to her table and continued reading a potion book that she got lost in until the bell rang.

She left for potions but she had to run to the bathroom again. When it was over hermione had lost the small amount of food she had consumed. Then she decided it would be best to skip lessons and go see Madam Pomfrey. The hospital wing would be nearly empty as it was the first few weeks of school, and there had been no quiditch yet. She took her time as class had only just begun. Hermione slowly approached the large oak door and stepped inside. Behind the desk to the left of the door was Madam Pomfrey.

The healer looked up and said, "Hello Miss Granger, this is a surprise. Was someone hurt?"

Hermione quickly replied, "No it's nothing like that. I'm here about me."

"Well what can I do for you?" Pomfrey asked

"I need you to perform a pregnancy test on me.". Madam Pomfrey gestured for Hermione to follow her. Madam Pomfrey brought Hermione to a small room away from the main wing.

Hermione was taken to a small room with a sofa, a few chairs, and a bed. Madam Pomfrey sat on one of the chair's and Hermione took the sofa.

The older witch was the first to talk "So Miss Granger what makes you think you are pregnant?"

Hermione was unsure what to say but she replied "Well I have really bad morning sickness this week, and I have missed my last two menstrual cycles."

"Please lay on the bed and lift your shirt". Hermione did as she was asked and Pomfrey started moving her wand and casting spells. After a few minutes she finished and Hermione sat up and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger you are in fact pregnant. You are two months pregnant. Can I ask you who the father is?"

Hermione was unsure whether to tell her the truth so she replied, "The farther is a guy who I have no contact with. We got together over the summer; we decided that after we would have no contact with each other, and anything that happened he would have nothing to do with either."

Madam Pomfrey looked unsure on what to say "Well if you don't want to give a name I understand, but will you be telling him?"

"Yes I will so he knows, but he won't want anything to do with this child." Hermione replied looked down.

"I must inform Professor Dumbledore."

"Can you maybe wait untill tomorrow so I can sort things out, and tell Harry and Ron? Please I will come back tomorrow and we can tell the Headmaster." Hermione begged, and Madam Pomfrey nodded and allowed her to skip lessons as she didn't feel well.

Hermione spent her time in her dorm thinking about what would happen and how much her life would change. She knew that she would keep the baby and rises it. Hermione was worried about how Harry and Ron would take the news, and she knew that she had to tell them tonight when they questioned her. She was trying to work out where she could take them to talk to them, and then she knew, the room of requirement. The bell for lunch sounded but Hermione made no move to go down as the thought of food made her run to the bathroom. She spent the afternoon napping and reading untill the final bell; then Hermione went to wait in the common room for the boys.


End file.
